Gray Infinite
by IncendiumStudios000
Summary: Justin Gray, son of an American diplomat, begins to go to UA. However, his Quirk has given him far more knowledge than he should have - and something inside him is asking to break out. As he follows Class 1A into the year, things will change - for better, or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Justin sighed as his father entered the house. He heard the unpacking of bags, and turned back to the television._

" _What's on there?" His father asked, entering the room in a black suit. Justin ran a hand through his silver hair, and leaned over the couch to look at his father._

 _In his mind, the response came out, "Some slime villain attacked a kid. Another kid charged in, All Might saved him. The norm."_

" _Are you going on to your run, then?"_

 _Justin nodded, lightly jogging to his room as he did so. The kid ran back out a few minutes later, his silver hair trailing behind him._

* * *

Justin turned the corner onto the back alley, only to see two people talking. One he recognized, the other he didn't. The first leaned forward, crying, and the other simply stood and watched.

Justin thought, _the kid from the news? Huh, didn't think he'd live_ that _close._

Then, as nearly an afterthought, he decided to read on their actions in the past few hours, skimming through their minds. He nearly stumbled back upon seeing the images flowing through his mind.

" **You aren't supposed to know this yet, you know?"** the ever-present voice in his head said. Justin nodded, and left immediately.

* * *

 **Ten Months Later**

Justin watched as people began to stream in. Many, some with good quirks - others with more seemingly ineffective ones.

He whispered to himself, leaning back in his seat, "Hopefuls, and trues. It's almost inspiring to see the lengths people go -"

"Is - is anyone sitting here?" A timid voice asked. Justin looked over questioningly, and he turned to see a green haired boy, sweating and timid, looking at him. He recognized him immediately.

"Uh, no. I think I might know you from somewhere, though… Have we met before?" Justin asked, probing for a possible answer.

"Uh! N-No! I don't think so-" Midoriya began, before a sound washed over the auditorium.

"EVERYONE SAY 'HEY'!" Present Mic said, only to be greeted by total silence. He whispered something, before turning back and beginning his presentation.

Justin noted - three villains, each worth more than the last, but more difficult to handle. Sounded pretty solid, but the test was only good at testing physical strength. Besides him, he heard muttering, and turned to the kid besides him.

"Are - are you…?" Justin began, before another student, wearing glasses, shot up. He immediately began asking questions, before turning towards Justin and Izuku.

"You! You have been whispering throughout this presentation. If you wish to take this as a joke, then I would suggest you leave, before someone gets hurt." The person yelled. Justin looked towards Izuku, who while writing notes, had indeed been muttering about possibilities for victory, and other things.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, he was just writing notes and thinking the stuff Present Mic here is saying. He's be serious, in his own way. Back off." Justin said, not threateningly, but somewhat standoffish-ly.

"Uh - I… I apologize, sincerely!" Iida rapidly bowed, before settling down into his seat. Seemingly more nervous than before, Izuku went silent. Minutes passed that way, as the presentation began to end.

* * *

Justin looked up at the massive wall, still in his normal school uniform as he approached. Besides him, he saw the glasses-wearing person from earlier, and they met each other's eyes.

He quickly ran over, as Justin inspected him. Seeming engine pipes jutted from his lower legs, something with his Quirk.

"Hello, young man! My name is Iida Tenya, and yours -"

Justin turned and walked away. Someone so willing to just dismiss another student was not someone to relate with. He turned - immediately walking into Izuku.

"Oh, hey! Sorry about earlier, but you didn't seem to be wanting to talk, so-" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see this 'Iida' trying to talk again.

"Sir, I believe you didn't introduce yourself…?" Iida asked, firm but polite. Justin sighed, before turning to the person.

"And you, why would you just immediately assume he was joking?" Justin asked, and Iida let go for a second.

"I - he just seemed to be -" Iida began.

"Don't do it again. Not all people are to be immediately dismissed, you know?"

"I'm sorry, sir! I won't do it again!" Iida seemed to shout as he bowed, seemingly out of some form of respect.

"Oh, my name's Justin, by the way. And you two are?" He asked quietly.

"Iz-Izuku Midoriya!" The green-haired boy nearly shouted. Justin began to say something, but an announcement came over the area.

"Exam, START!" It said. Justin turned, waved the two goodbye, and pushed off with his Quirk - Infinite Impact, at 200 Percent. 200 Pounds of constant force slammed him forward, accelerating him ahead of the crowd.

The first thing he saw to attack was one of the 'two' robots.

"Impact, 500 Percent!" He shouted, aiming sort of chop at the machine. A shock shattered the machine, breaking apart. Behind him, he heard similar clashes as the battle began.

"Twenty Seconds." He whispered, and began tracking the time from then on.

"Ten Seconds."

"Zero!" He shouted, before turning to a three point robot.

"Impact, 1000 Percent!" He shouted, one thousands pounds of force slamming into the robot.

"Twenty Seconds."

* * *

Minutes had passed at the same routine - destroy, wait, destroy. He could probably go faster, but the risk… too high. He couldn't do it. Suddenly, a rumbling rang across the stadium, and a massive machine rolled out.

"Well, 1000 won't do **that** in… Better run -" He began. Then, a scream was heard from behind. A girl's, to be exact.

"Wait!" Justin turned, and saw that a girl with brown hair was stuck beneath rubble. He began to run at her, the exam going slow for him.

" **Why save her?! She isn't worth points!"**

Justin ignored it, and continued running. Then - a flash - and Izuku seemingly prepared to jump. He rapidly began to run through Izuku's memories, and then -

" _There will be backlash."_

"SHIT!" Justin yelled as Izuku prepared to jump. Justin prepared to reinforce the kid's bones - if the backlash was that powerful.

"Support! 10,000 Percent!" He shouted, reinforcing the kid's bones. He was barely prepared for the impact - a force, like the power of only one other hero ran through him, impacting the wall he had created. It broke, but saved the boy's bones, leaving him bruised but intact.

A scream, and then -

"SMASH!" Another impact hit the wall, and the kid's arm nearly shattered. A shockwave, and the robot fell.

Justin blacked out soon after.

* * *

He awoke to an old woman standing over him, smiling.

"You really shouldn't overdo it like that, you know?" Recovery Girl said, handing the boy a gummy and moving on. Behind him, Izuku panted heavily. His sleeve had been ripped apart, and his arm was coated in bruises.

"Oh - are you okay?" Justin asked, sitting upright.

"Uh… sore?" Izuku said. He touched one of the bruises, and slightly winced, but it seemed a light pain. Justin stood and walked over to the boy, and put a hand on his shoulder. Izuku jumped back, not in pain, but in timid fear.

"Hey! I just wanna talk - in private. Now." Justin said, forcefully on the last word. Izuku simply nodded, and the two left the grouping of students behind them.

"I reinforced your body against the impacts you just took. Do you know what would have happened if I _hadn't_?"

"I… I would've been hurt?"

"Broken bones. Entire limbs entirely shattered. Why are you using the gift All Might gave you to break yourself?" Justin asked quietly.

"How - how - What is your Quirk?" Izuku asked. Justin sighed, and prepared to answer.

"It's twofold. My brain is basically more 'highly evolved', and I can use telekinesis and telepathy. I scanned you and All Might's thoughts, after the Sludge Villain attack - I saw it. Everything."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter One, for now. Feel free to review below, and tell me how to improve. This is kinda my first time doing this, so don't expect anything even good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ever- Everything?" Izuku nervously asked, stepping back as he did so.

"All of it. All Might's injury, him passing One for All on - and other things, too. His fight wasn't against some random villain, it was… something else. An antithesis to One for All. I couldn't really tell more - it was all muddled, but… you need to be careful. In more than one way." Justin explained, as best he could.

"I - I…" Izuku began, before someone turned the corner onto their road.

"Hey! We need to be leaving! Get a move on!" The unknown person shouted, and waved them on. Izuku and Justin exchanged glances - one nervous, one worried - as they left.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Justin, you will be going to U.A.!" The voice of that hero said. Justin smiled - it was obvious he would be going. 87 Villain Points alone, with an additional 5 Rescue points. First place by 15 Points, overall.

He scrolled through the leaderboard, seeing the names of both Izuku Midoriya and Iida Tenya within the top twenty. They'd be in the same class.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

He slowly began to walk through the halls. Even with years of training, he couldn't safely go above 1000 Percent, unless he wanted to -

"Justin!" Izuku shouted, running up besides him. Justin turned, simply waving a hand and shooting a smile to him.

"Hey, where is the classroom anyways?" Izuku asked. Justin pointed around the corner, as they approached. Suddenly, Midoriya stopped for a second.

"Why do I suddenly know the map of this place?" Izuku asked, turning to Justin for a explanation.

"I put it there, it'll help later. I memorized it, so it wasn't too hard." Justin commented, as the two approached a large door. It had a massive 1A on it, printed in hard red lettering.

"I guess this is it, ain't it?" Justin commented, and he pushed the door open. Immediately, two voices could be heard bickering over something.

"Take your feet off the desk!" Iida shouted at Bakugo, who turned and responded with anger. Justin sighed, turning to Izuku - or at least, he thought he was.

Behind him, Izuku seemingly trembled with fear, staring at the blonde-haired boy. Justin made a quick scan, remembering the boy from Izuku's memories.

"You're Bakugou Katsuki, aren't you?" Justin asked. The kid turned - and immediately stood up. Iida sighed, and sat back down.

"And who the hell are you, background character?!" Bakugou shouted, anger rushing through his voice.

"Justin Gray. You may have seen me, above you on that score chart. I hope you aren't angry, at least." Justin said, pushing the angry kid out of the way. He sat down, right up front and in Bakugou's previous seat. He used his quirk to move the boy's bag from the seat to the one next to him.

"You mother-" Bakugou began, before a rough voice interrupted him.

"All of you need to sit down." A man in a yellow sleeping bag stood, and the class seemingly reeled back in shock. Justin included, before he scanned.

"Aizawa-sensei."

"Get your gym uniforms on, we're going out." Aizawa whispered before leaving. Justin stood and immediately prepared to go outside.

* * *

" **Everyone else is behind you. Why stay here? Go and take control of it all. You can."**

Justin stood straight rapidly. Beside him, Kirishima turned to see the kid, getting his uniform on, suddenly begin to sweat.

"Hey! You okay?" Kirishima asked nonchalantly.

"Oh! Uh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Justin lied. Kirishima simply nodded, and went back to putting on his uniform. Justin finished, going outside as the others slowly streamed out.

For a few minutes, the others arrived. Aizawa seemed calm, but Justin saw through him with just a glance.

 _Anger_ , it seemed to run through him. Not aggressive anger - passive anger, at people seemingly being ineffective.

"You all took eleven minutes to assemble. Time is valuable. Do not waste it like you did." Aizawa said quickly. The class seemed to collectively gulp, but for a few exceptions.

"We will be doing physical exams. Eight tests. However, unlike at your previous schools, you all may use your quirks to assist you." The class' spirits seemed to uplift at that, and Aizawa waited.

"8 Seconds, compared to 9 before. You're improving."

"Justin, you scored first on the Practical Exam. How far could you throw before, without using your Quirk?" Aizawa questioned.

"41.5 Meters."

"Come up here and throw. You may use anything to assist your throw, including your Quirk, but you must stay within the circle. You may throw now."

Justin jogged over, and immediately pulled his arm back when he received the ball. He channelled that familiar energy, and began to throw.

"Impact, 1000 Percent!" He shouted, throwing the ball forwards. A shockwave rattled the area as the ball passed supersonic speeds. It soon became but a small dot in the distance, and began to descend, passing out of sight, it seemed.

The screen in Aizawa's hands flashed, and a number was revealed. He read it, and turned it over to let the crowd - and Justin - see.

 **1,108.4 Meters**

"What?!" Kirishima yelled, and the class went wild.

* * *

Across the tests, Justin continued to dominate. At least, up until the 50 Meter Dash.

"You ready to go, you damn secondary!" Bakugou yelled, as him and Justin stood at the starting line. Justin smirked, and then -

" **If you don't want to go all out, I will."**

The simulated start gun went off, and a massive - force rocked the entire school. It's epicenter was on Justin himself. He rocketed forwards, blasting past the finish line, and far beyond. The damage was already done.

Bakugou was blasted away, and the few near the point of convergence were shot away. At the end of the blast, Justin kneeled several hundred meters away, his eyes turned a pure red.

Aizawa turned and immediately triggered his quirk, and the boy fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"What happened?" Nezu asked as he walked into the currently overfilled nurse's office, seeing both teacher and students coated in dust, scratches, and more.

"That bastard tried to kill us all!" Bakugou shouted, his chest, right arm, and right leg wrapped in bandages, bloodstains across them. Others had similar injuries, who had been close to the point of impact.

Izuku, perhaps second closest to the impact, spoke up first.

"He - his eyes… before it happened, his eyes went all red, like they were filling with blood. He looked pained, and then - I - I don't know. He just went off."

Nezu turned to the other students, and they all seemed to nod in agreement. Of course, one student was missing from the room - Justin himself.

Still outside, Aizawa stood over the boy's body, laying there. He hadn't moved a muscle since the moment he had gone down, but still - better safe than sorry. Something odd, though, happened every time he tried to touch or move him - a force pushed him back. Seemingly, the child's quirk was still active, even if he was entirely unconscious.

"Well, at least -"

The boy suddenly awakened, lifting himself from the dirt. Aizawa tensed, and after making eye contact, the boy sighed.

"It went off, didn't it?"

Aizawa looked questioning.

"Million Percent. It happens, sometimes - I… I… I've been trying to control those bursts for a while. It hasn't happened in years." Justin explained.

 _One Million Percent. One Million pounds of force._

"Well, you're in more than a little bit of trouble." Aizawa commented, blinking as he did so. The boy's powers came back, and he rapidly did something Aizawa did not expect. The boy seemingly dragged him into some sort of - mindscape. His own mind.

"What - why did you take me here?" Aizawa asked quietly.

"I need someone to see. You were closest." Justin explained.

"See what, exactly?"

"That _thing_ back there, wasn't me. It was - whatever the hell is inside of me. I need someone to know, and be ready for, the next time it happens."

Something loomed over the two, as a dark presence seemingly loomed over them. It closed rapidly. Aizawa tensed, and prepared for battle. If this thing was as powerful as it seemed…

It began to concentrate and manifest, and close into…

" **What are you so afraid of?"**

The voice boomed across the place, bouncing off the invisible walls and reflecting down onto them. It didn't seem _un_ friendly, but wasn't friendly either. The sound finally stopped, and the two others inside were suddenly teleported, seated at a table.

"Come on, let's talk."

Aizawa tried to stand, only to find himself unable to leave the seat. He sighed, and reached for the seeming beverage in front of him. Justin was rigid, his face full of fear.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am the Infinity, that power inside our Justin over here that he doesn't want to admit he has. I tried to show his true strength by going to One Million Percent, but it - backfired. I guess I should apologize, but I don't know, probably not. At least -"

"Shut up." Justin whispered in absolute anger. Aizawa looked at him, and turned back to 'Infinity'.

"What? I was just trying to push you-"

"Every time you've done that, you end up hurting people!" Justin shouted, standing as he did so. Infinity was utterly vexed; absolute power was at his fingertips. Why not use it?

"You hurt _me_ by doing it."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Two. I know it's short, but I tend to write in short bursts rather than massive pieces. Maybe I should wait in between publishing, but I don't like to keep people waiting either.

Well, in summary - Justin's got secrets, that few people know about. In case you couldn't tell, that may or may not be a bad thing, especially considering this incident. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, I hurt you by doing it?" Infinity asked, as Justin sitting back down as it happened. Aizawa simply watched as the two continued.

"Whenever you push me to that, it _hurts me_. Do you know how many times I've been hospitalized because of you?!" Justin yelled, leaning forward as he did so.

"No idea."

"Eleven times. Always due to Nerve Strain and Damage, and because of you, pushing it too much. I'm done with you doing it."

A flash, and suddenly Aizawa was back in the real world. Justin sighed, and looked up at Aizawa from his knees.

"Now you see, don't you?" Justin asked.

"That's… not good, to say the least. Still, you're not getting around trouble because of that. Also, don't do **that** again. And learn to control him, young man, or else things will only get worse for you." Aizawa explained, turning and walking as he did so, putting eyedrops in as he walked. Justin sighed, picking himself up and preparing to go to the Classroom. He arrived in minutes, only for an empty space to greet him.

"Shit…" He whispered as he turned and prepared to leave. Behind him, suddenly -

"Young Gray! Where are you going!" All Might yelled as he leaned down to look him directly in the eyes. Justin stepped back slightly, before stopping at two steps.

"Ho - Home? How long has it been?" Justin explained - and asked - as the hero stepped into the classroom.

"Five hours!" All Might answered, and Justin put his face into his hands. All Might stepped into the classroom, and Justin turned and leaned onto one of the desks.

"Fi-Five Hours? That's the longest it's ever been…" He whispered, barely audible, even in total silence. All-Might looked questioningly, and Justin turned back to the hero/teacher, sighing yet again.

"This has happened before, if rarely, but usually for only an hour or two. Did anyone get hurt?" Justin asked as he looked back up at the teacher.

"Yes. Several." All Might answered, the smile slowly settling to a standard line.

"Well, Toshinori -" Justin began before All Might seemingly jumped several feet into the air. He immediately turned to the child, a haunting look on his face.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" He shouted, and Justin nearly slipped off the desk. The hero was suddenly in his face, and Justin began to sweat.

"I - I'm telepathic, you know? I know it all. Your small form, your weakness - the time limit. All of it. Sorry, I thought he had told you already." Justin said, and Toshinori stood back up.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Justin walked into a classroom of utter silence. They all stared at him, some with fear, others with awe, and some with blankness. Justin stared back for a few seconds, before finally sitting. Besides him sat Midoriya and Iida, and at the far other side of Iida, sat Bakugou. Anger spread across his features, and he turned to Justin.

"Were you fucking trying to kill us all!?" He screamed, small pops of fire coming off his hands. Justin sighed, and turned to his angered classmate.

"It was an accident, and I apologize. I hope I didn't really hurt any of you…" Justin said, as Bakugou raised a bandage-wrapped arm.

"You think this didn't hurt, asshole?!" Bakugou shouted, as the door opened, revealing a smiling face with golden hair.

"I AM ENTERING THE CLASSROOM - LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouted as he entered, in a silver-age costume, a large blue cape billowing behind him. The class burst out into comments as he proceeded to the Podium, and he prepared to explain.

"TODAY, WE WILL BE DOING PRACTICAL BATTLE TRAINING! GET YOUR COSTUMES ON!" He shouted as the wall opened, revealing twenty slots for costumes. Each student ran to grab theirs, as Justin grabbed his.

A simple silver jumpsuit acted as the internal layer, highlighted by red lines. Armor pieces lined his arms and legs, flexible Kevlar pieces, and his neck was surrounded by a folded Kevlar mask. A utility belt surrounded his waist, with many pockets for various items.

"In each battle, there will be two groups of two people!" All Might began explaining as the students walked up to him. Justin stood alone in the back, separated by the events of the day before.

"There will be Villains and Heroes! The villains want to protect a 'Bomb', and the Heroes want to either capture the villains or contact the bomb! There will be 20 Minutes to commit to the battle!" He began.

Immediately, a hand shot up among the group - an armored young man, whom Justin already knew.

"How will groups be selected?" Iida asked.

"By Lot!" All Might answered.

Iida was seemingly disappointed by that answer, and then resigned himself to it. Midoriya mentioned something, and then seemed to calm down somewhat. Justin would have to ask later.

"Group One! Midoriya Izuku, and… Justin Gray!"

"Group Two! Bakugou Katsuki and Tenya Iida!"

"Group Three! Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki!"

"Group Four! Fumikage Tokoyami and Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"Group Five! Denki Kaminari and Mina Ashido!"

"Group Six! Mashirao Ojiro and Ochako Uraraka!"

* * *

Justin and Izuku stood in front of the building as the others filed in, and they were given time to prepare.

"Look, I can't constantly reinforce you. I can only use my Quirk every twenty seconds, lest I black out like I did before… So, we have to strike every twenty seconds, at most. Unless, of course, you want to break yourself." Justin noted. Izuku nodded, and turned to him.

"Bakugou will come after me, so we should stick together if I want to use One for All… We - We could try to avoid fighting, or split up and take them on -" Izuku began.

"If we're gonna fight, we need to stay together so I can support you. No exceptions." Justin responded, interrupting Izuku mid-sentence. The two fell silent, and an announcement came over the intercom.

"MATCH, START!" It said, and the two proceeded inside. Immediately, an explosion rocked the building, and the two looked up.

"Already?" Justin sarcastically asked. Izuku merely nodded, and the two proceeded upwards into the building. The explosions continued, progressively becoming louder and louder. The two continued climbing, the sound closing in rapidly.

They were walking down a dark hallway as it came around the corner.

"Down!" Justin shouted, dragging Izuku behind him as the first explosion rocketed down the hallway. He threw his arms upwards, the blast pushing him back as the armor absorbed the shock.

Suddenly, Katsuki was _very_ close. Izuku jumped ahead, and grabbed the quickly closing fist. Justin went to the left of Izuku, throwing a hard punch into Katsuki's side, throwing him into the wall. Katsuki immediately stood, and an explosion fired outwards, directly at Izuku's face.

Izuku yelled, as his mask was burned away. Justin aimed a closed fist at Katsuki's face, and shouted -

"Impact, 200 Percent!" The force slammed Katsuki through the wall as Izuku stood once again. Katsuki wiped away blood from his broken jaw, and immediately raised his arm again. Justin saw him pulling at his gauntlet too late.

"SHIT!" He shouted as a room-sized fireball slammed into him, throwing him into the next room via shattering wall. Izuku stood, and ran in immediately as the intercom connected again.

"Bakugou, destroying the building you should be protecting is counterintuitive! Using that attack again will lead to immediate disqualification!" All Might shouted over the intercom. Justin couldn't hear over the ringing, but saw a fight ensuing as he laid back. Finally, the ringing stopped, and he heard Izuku shouting.

"Go up!" Was all he heard as another explosion rocked the building. Justin stood, and saw Izuku holding his own. He turned and ran, sprinting up the stairs as another explosion rocked the building.

Arriving in a massive white room, all he saw was an empty space, with several columns. A massive - but fake - bomb sat on the other side. In between Justin and that, however, stood Tenya Iida. He seemed to be laughing, in a stereotypical, evil sort of way.

"You're kidding, right?" Justin asked as Iida turned to him.

"Ah, Hero! Good luck getting through me!" Iida incredulously shouted as Justin closed the distance between them, ready to force his way through. Beneath him, another explosion shook the building, and Iida stood ready. Engine pipes popped out of his lower legs, and he ran at Justin.

Justin jumped sideways into a roll, as Iida stopped, sliding sideways several feet before slamming into and punching Justin. Justin fell backwards, his face already bruising because of the impact.

He raised his arm, shouting, "Impact! 600 Percent!" in Iida's direction. The young man never saw the hit coming, as he was thrown upward, spinning, into the ceiling. However, Justin didn't expect him to immediately recover.

"Dammit…" He whispered as Iida immediately hit him again, throwing him backwards again. Beneath, another explosion rattled it's way to them, throwing dust off the walls. Suddenly, over his radio, Justin heard a voice.

"Justin! I'm gonna blow a hole upwards, support me!" It said quickly, obviously stressed. Justin jumped away as far as he could, and shouted to no-one in particular, focusing on Izuku's body.

"Support! 20,000 Percent!"

A blast of air and debris shot up through the building, shattering the floor as it did so. Justin suddenly gained a whirling headache, as he charged for the bomb. Iida moved to intercept, but the blast of air and debris forced him back as he jumped.

Justin's hand slapped the side of the 'bomb', and the intercom immediately turned on. He couldn't hear what it said as he stumbled backwards into the hole and blacked out.

* * *

"Again, young man? Why do you overdo it?" Recovery Girl asked as she 'kissed' Justin, and he woke up. A splitting headache went through his head as he turned to her.

"Is Izuku okay?" He quickly asked. Recovery Girl looked up, confused, as he rubbed his arms.

"Yes, he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I had to reinforce him to make sure he doesn't break his bones with One for All." Justin commented, rubbing his temples as he did so. Recovery Girl reacted with some shock, but then thought it over.

 _Midoriya did have bruises like he should have broken bones, but he didn't. Something had to be stopping that, after all - Justin had been doing it, though? Didn't think about that, but he had to have had nerve damage from something._

"Well, next time, try not to nearly give yourself a stroke. It's hard on the body to heal nerve damage, so be careful." Recovery Girl warned as she handed the boy a gummy.

"Now take this, and get back to class!" She shouted at Justin, who reeled for a second before proceeding. He basically sprinted back to class, stopping by the changing room as he did so. Within minutes, he stood before the massive door, and slowly slid it open.

All eyes turned to him, as silence spread over the space. A few seconds past, the silence containing a seeming tension, before it was finally broken.

"J-Justin! You're back!" Izuku said, waving as he did so. Finally, the silence broke as the class greeted him - excluding Bakugou, who stared in _total rage_. Rage at defeat, at a final loss.

"Thanks, I guess…" Justin answered to the greetings, rubbing his head as he did so. After a few seconds, he finally sat down as Aizawa turned back to the class.

"You spent thirty-seven seconds unnecessarily greeting a student. Let's get back to work." Aizawa flatly said, as the class returned to silence.

* * *

The sun was setting as Justin walked out. As he opened the front doors, he saw Izuku talking with Bakugou, it seemed. Silence had fallen over the walkway as they two stared. As Justin continued, a burst of air and wind bolted past, and behind Bakugou appeared that man - All Might.

"Young Man! I understand your anger, but still, Pride is an important aspect of being a hero-" All Might began, as the student ripped himself out of his shoulder grip.

"Shut up." Was all Bakugou said as he turned and walked away. Silence once again fell, and All Might held the ever-present smile.

"I - I - I guess that's a way of accepting defeat…" All Might said, before smoke began to stream off his body. He quickly looked around, seeing only him, Justin, and Izuku standing in the vicinity, before a puff of smoke, and he was suddenly in his 'small form'.

"Justin. Izuku. We need to talk."

* * *

They sat in All Might's office, the three having only just arrived. The two couches stood across from each other, the two students sitting besides each other, All Might on the other.

"Young Gray, how much do you know?" All Might asked first, looking up at Justin as he did so.

"Uh - I know that you passed on One for All to Izuku, how said quirk operates, and your 'rival', as your thoughts put it - All for One, was it called? I know the origin of both of those, and your previous experiences with this quirk." Justin summarized quickly, sweat forming on his brow as he did so.

"You know of All for One, then. Young Midoriya doesn't, but I will explain." All Might began, Izuku looking up as began. Thus, the explanation came, and Izuku committed it to memory, and Justin turned.

"Well, at least we're on the same footing now, in that way." Justin commented after the end of said explanation. All Might sighed, turning to Justin as he did so.

"Have you been preventing Izuku's bones from breaking with your quirk, Young Gray?" All Might questioned. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if the boy would tell the truth, or try to let Izuku take the credit.

"Yes."

Izuku looked at his bruised, but otherwise unbroken, hand as he did so. Yes, he had been slightly burned from earlier, but he felt that things _should_ have been much worse, considering the comments Justin made before. He needed to learn to control it better.

"Well, Young Midoriya, do you want to keep relying on Justin, or do you want to control this yourself?" All Might asked, honestly.

"I - I want to control it my-myself, but until then…" The sentence trailed off, the obvious implication directed at Justin himself. He simply nodded in response, and Izuku seemed to calm slightly.

"Well, Young Midoriya, we need to train you to learn to control this. Justin, you will join us for this training. Meet at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, 7:00 on Saturdays, to help him train." All Might explained, and dismissed the two. They walked out together, discussing the implications of the most recent villain activity, and the new heroes who had shown up.

"Izuku, you've got a lot more up there than some would probably like to admit." Justin said partway through the walk to the train station. Izuku stumbled, and caught back up after nearly falling.

"I- Uh - Thanks!" Izuku said nervously, as Justin continued.

"Just being honest, you know." Justin answered, as the sun finally set beneath the horizon. Silence settled again, and they arrived at the station.

"See ya later, Izuku!" Justin yelled, and Izuku waved back.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Today, we will be training at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Put on your hero costumes, and let's go." Aizawa explained, and the class moved to grab them. Within minutes, they were outside, and Iida began to guide them onto the bus in a semi-organized manner; not that it made a difference, as the bus was far larger than necessary for one class.

Within minutes, insults were already being passed around, but to a surprising target - Bakugou was the target, not the insulter.

"Shut up, Extras! You're all gonna die!" He shouted as he nearly threw himself over the front bar. Justin and Izuku sat across from each other, Iida besides Izuku. Izuku seemed to be hiding behind Iida, who sternly stared at his various classmates. Finally, after several minutes of insults and laughing, they arrived in front of the facility. The massive white dome contained massive facilities for training for various disasters, from sinking ships to fires to avalanches. As they walked in, a person in some form of Astronaut suit greeted them.

"You're Thirteen! The Black Hole Hero!" Izuku shouted above the crowd, as Thirteen introduced her - him - itself. Then, Justin felt a seemingly odd presence - a dark presence, and he looked down towards the center of the dome as he did so.

"Who's that?" Justin asked, pointing at the central plaza. Aizawa and Thirteen immediately turned and looked at the oncoming crowd, emerging from some form of portal. Suddenly, the portal closed after revealing two figures, one with hands covering his head, and the other seemingly a massive, beaked creature.

"Villains! Students, move back, we'll take care of them!" Aizawa shouted, and the class began to turn. Suddenly, the portal from before appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. My name is Kurogiri, and we are the League of Villains. And you won't be leaving quite yet." the man calling himself 'Kurogiri' stated, as the portal began to expand.

Justin reacted quickly, using Thousand Percent to throw the class back, including himself. The portal closed too slowly to catch them, as Justin stood again. He saw two metal plates around the man's 'neck' area, and aimed at them.

"Impact! 1,000 Percent!" He shouted, aiming to hit the metal pieces. Kurogiri teleported away, the impact missing and slamming into the outer wall, cracking it in several places. It had returned to the previous two figures.

The class turned, seeing Aizawa maneuvering in between various villains and other petty criminals as they attempted to attack him. Thirteen suddenly shouted to the class.

"Iida! Get help from the heroes!" She yelled. Iida immediately turned and began to run, his engine legs smoking as he sprinted. Justin turned to Thirteen, and the class collectively began to rush down the stairs.

"We're going to help Aizawa-Sensei!" He shouted as he turned and ran from Thirteen, who didn't move much to stop them. She began to walk down the stairs, watching as the students began to engage.

Justin turned to Izuku, and nodded.

"I'll support where I can! If you want to learn how to use that quirk, here's a good start!" Justin shouted, and Izuku nodded. Around him, Class 1A began to engage.

To his left, Bakugou and Kaminari smashed through many villains, knocking them out. To his right, Kaminari electrocuted various villains, as Jiro and Ojiro collectively fought several villains. Uraraka had immobilized several villains, dropping from several stories to knock them out.

"Izuku! Let's go after them!" Justin shouted, looking at the group from before, the three major villains seemingly smiling as the big one charged at Aizawa.

The two watched as it grabbed Aizawa's skull, slamming him face first into the ground, and did it again. After three smashes, Justin and Izuku turned and prepared to hit the beast. One for All streamed across his arm as he slammed into the beast, before Justin could reinforce him - only for the shock to be absorbed by whatever the thing was.

"It has Shock Absorption! It'd need that to be able to kill All Might!" The hand-covered man laughed as the hit was completely absorbed.

"Izuku! Back off!" Aizawa shouted in pain, as his face was slammed by the creature's hand again. Izuku jumped away, and Justin grabbed him.

"I'm going to hit that thing. **Hard**." Justin whispered angrily as he turned to face the creature - as it sprinted at them. Justin raised his hand, and the air seemed to gather on the tips of his fingers as it came within inches of him.

"IMPACT! ONE MILLION PERCENT!" He screamed as the creature stopped against the impact. 50,000 Tons of Force hit the thing like a bullet, overcoming the shock absorption as it rocketed away from the two boys. Shigaraki stopped laughing as the creature was launched out of the facility, slamming through the wall and beyond.

"You used Cheats!" Shigaraki shouted as he charged.

Justin could barely think, as his vision began to turn black. He heard shouting, and something about moving.

Suddenly, blistering pain cut through his side as he felt someone grab him, and blood began to pour. A shockwave came seconds later, and the disintegration of his side stopped. He heard a guttural roar come from behind him - that sounded like Izuku - before he fully blacked out.

Izuku looked at his shattered arm, and the person he had hit. The man was crumpled around 70 Meters away, the hands having been blasted off by the impact. The portal seemed to look in contempt, before teleporting himself and the blue-haired man away.

Looking back down to Justin, he shouted after seeing the damage. His side was completely ripped away, his ribcage and stomach exposed to open air. Blood poured from the wound, as Justin was shaking. Some sort of seizure overwhelmed him, and Izuku picked him up, running him towards the nearest help as the pain ran through his arm.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Three. Sorry (Not Sorry) for that little cliffhanger, and this Chapter got loooooonnnng (for my standards). So, I guess I'll see ya'll next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.


End file.
